In A Relationship
by WaitingForNoExit
Summary: Dean teaches Castiel how to use Facebook. Destiel, complete crack.


"What's a 'Facebook'?"

Dean glanced up from the bed, looking over at Sam for a moment, the other man not looking up from his laptop, and then stood, walking over to Castiel and leaning down next to him. "It's a place where you can connect with friends… Cas, how'd you even get on here? You're supposed to be researching the history around here, not surfing the internet."

Castiel tilted his head back, staring up at Dean. "I don't know. It's on here," the angel said, tapping the screen where the toolbar was and looking back at his friend. "So I clicked it."

"Sam, you been using my computer?"

"When mine died," Sam said without looking up, clicking swiftly and dismissing his older brother. "Relax."

"Can I…. 'sign up'? It says it's free."

"Cas, you don't have any friends." The angel looked mildly put out and Dean recovered quickly, patting him on the shoulder. "That you don't already see every day. You don't need Facebook."

"Do you have one?"

"No," Dean said with a snort, scratching at the back of his neck and looking down, which almost always meant he was lying. "Of course not."

"Yeah, he does, Cas. He uses it to pick up girls. Dean, if he wants to make one, help him."

Dean frowned, sitting down on the chair and scooting Cas over so they were sharing it, looking at the angel and arching an eyebrow. "Okay, I guess we can make one. What's your last name gonna be?"

"Winchester."

Dean stared at him for a moment and then cocked his head to one side slowly. "Why?"

"It's the only last name I know," Castiel said blankly, looking back at him. "Should I pick another one instead?"

"No." Dean shook his head, starting to type in Castiel's information. "Winchester's fine. You're practically family anyway. How old are you?"

"Three thousand and six hundred," Castiel said proudly, looking at Dean.

"Ok, you're thirty-six," Dean said, nodding and typing it in.

"No, I'm not."

"Castiel, if someone comes on here and sees that you're thirty six hundred years old, they'll think you're lying. It's better to lie and have people believe you, okay?"

"Um, all right," Castiel said, shifting slightly.

Dean did the math quickly, putting 1974 into the year of birth box and then eyeing the angel. "What's your birthday?"

"September 18th," Castiel said quietly, looking at his hands.

"Really?"

"It's the day I raised you from hell."

Dean flushed slightly and then looked back at the screen, putting that in quickly. "You're a dude… you can use Sammy's email address. Unicorns751 at yahoo dot com, right, Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes, looking at his brother and licking his lips. "That's the one you made for me in like, high school, Dean."

"My point exactly. It's yours." He typed it in and then bit his lower lip. "What's your password going to be?"

"Password?"

"Something you can remember."

"Dean."

"What?"

"No, that's my password. Dean."

Dean wasn't sure if Castiel was intentionally flirting, but it was riling him up; he desperately wanted to flirt back. Fuck this. "That's too short."

"Dean Winchester?"

Dean reluctantly typed it in, looking at Castiel and skipping the initial information before looking around and clicking on the webcam icon, pulling Castiel closer. He blinked, staring at Dean and looking confused. "Why does it need my picture?"

"So people know who you are. Smile."

Dean clicked the button and almost immediately regretted it; Castiel turned Dean's head towards him and kissed him slowly on the mouth, Sam glancing up from his computer and watching the two of them curiously. The pic was taken and Dean blinked, staring at Cas for a long moment. "What?"

"I saw a girl on Sam's profile doing that."

"You kissed me."

A ghost of a smile passed across Castiel's face and he turned back to the computer, clicking the 'save and continue' button surreptitiously. "You weren't making a move."

Dean stared at Castiel and then elbowed him, shaking his head. "You little bitch, you know exactly what you're doing."

"Sam showed me how," Castiel said, continuing to fill in his information. "I felt it might be appropriate."

Dean shook his head and then glanced back at the screen, grabbing Castiel's hand in order to still him. "You better put 'in a relationship' now," he murmured, staring at Cas intently.

"I was going to anyway, but thank you for the permission." Castiel typed slowly, paying attention to every keystroke, and Dean leaned against him slowly.

As long as Cas didn't start playing Farmville, this would be great.


End file.
